f1fandomcom-20200222-history
F1 Race Stars
(console version) (iOS version) |predecessor = F1 2012 |successor = F1 2013 |contributors = }}F1 Race Stars is a video game by Codemasters. It was designed as a karting game that is based on the Formula One motorsport, with the circuits newly designed to include loops, jumps and shortcuts. Along with being a spin-off of the regular Formula One video games, it is also Codemasters' first kart-racing game. It allows the players to choose cartoonish versions of drivers such as Lewis Hamilton, Fernando Alonso, Charles Pic, Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen, Mark Webber, Nico Rosberg and Michael Schumacher. It was described by Codemasters to have been designed to emphasise entertainment rather than simulation. The game was first announced at the San Diego Comic-Con International on July 14, 2012, and was released in Europe and North America in November 2012 for PS3, Xbox 360 and Windows, whose versions are all based on the 2012 Formula One season. It was released on just the PS3 and Xbox 360 in Japan on March 7, 2013. On June 27, 2013, the game was released as F1 Race Stars: Powered Up Edition for the Wii U in Japan physically. It was later released in the Nintendo eShop for North America and Europe on January 16, 2014, and iOS devices on May 22, 2014, which the latter is based on the 2013 season. An Android version is also in the works. Gameplay Every driver and team in the 2012 Formula One season are playable on the console versions of the game, along with two fictional teams: TecNova-Star, with female drivers Ruby Power and Jessica Chekker; and Satsu-Aceler, with male driver Josh Merit and female driver Kira Hoshihara.F1 RACE STARS™ The Xbox 360 version also allows players to use their Xbox Avatar, while the Wii U version makes the players able to play as their Miis. On the iOS version, the drivers and teams from the 2013 season are used instead (e.g. Lewis Hamilton in instead of ). 11 circuits from the 2012 season are available to choose by default on the console versions, but have modifications so that the gameplay is suited (e.g. some parts of the Yas Marina Circuit have been modified to be based on the rollercoaster Formula Rossa at Ferrari World). The Valencia Street Circuit, Circuit Gilles Villeneuve, Shanghai International Circuit and Buddh International Circuit are also available as downloadable content on the PS3, Xbox 360 and Windows versions, along with 9 accessory packs. The GAME stores and sites in the UK also include an edition of the game with an exclusive code to download the Valencia Street Circuit for free. The Sepang International Circuit, Bahrain International Circuit, Circuit de Catalunya, Hungaroring and Korea International Circuit are the only circuits of 2012 that aren't included. All of the DLC are already included on the Wii U version, which does not include online multiplayer, but does support the GamePad (including Off-TV Play), Classic Controller, Pro Controller and Wiimote. The iOS version has 15 circuits from the 2013 season with 40 locations. Each of the tracks have a KERS system on their corners which give players a boost after reaching the end of the blue arrows on the tracks. The speed of the boost is increased if players tap the brake and accelerate buttons on their game controllers several times while staying on the arrows. There are also Item Boxes, where players are able to use weapons to get ahead. If their car gets hit by a weapon, it will get damaged, meaning that the players will have to go to the pits to maintain top speed. Reception The game received mostly positive reviews from game critics. Liam Martin of Digital Spy gave the game a positive review, scoring it a 3/5, saying "F1 Race Stars doesn't quite dethrone Mario Kart, but it's certainly a great game for families and younger Formula One fans." Nofi of The Sixth Axis scored the game 6/10, saying "It's still a decent title for the younger ones, but it's in real danger of missing the one crucial element that all games like this should have: simple, fun handling." Richard Walker of Xbox Achievements also gave a positive review, scoring the game 80, saying "Another string to Codemasters Racing's bow, F1 Race Stars is a neat kart racing game that appeals to kids and big kids alike." Mark E. Johnson of Spong gave a score of 7/10, saying "If the idea of a smarter karting game appeals to you and/or you're an F1 nut, you'll get a few good hours out of F1 Race Stars." Nick Akerman of Game Watcher also gave a score of 7/10, saying "Racing fans will enjoy the connection to real world F1-from safety cars that slow down the entire pack to boost-providing KERS-while others will never notice the attempt to make such a connection." Daniel Krupa of IGN gave the game a score of 5.2, saying "F1 Race Stars is a limp caricature of a kart racer. Charming but not enough to forgive its frustrating gameplay." Sam White of Official Xbox Magazine gave a score of 7, saying "The result is a title that feels like it's gripped by identity crisis, unable to let go of its F1 origins to the degree required to be a great karting game. Instead, we get a curious hybrid that's fun, but not essential for either end of the market." Matt Elliott of Official PlayStation Magazine also gave the game a score of 7, saying "It's a chocolate pretzel of a racer that's worth a spin for anyone looking to avoid the chin-stroking of F1 2012." Gallery Cases F1 Race Stars EU Xbox 360.jpg|Xbox 360 cover F1 Race Stars EU PS3.jpg|PS3 cover F1 Race Stars EU PC.jpg|PC cover 25-f1-race-stars-powered-up-edition-2.jpg|Wii U cover Videos F1 RACE STARS -- "Over the Top" announcement video|"Over the Top" announcement trailer F1 Race Stars - Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay Trailer F1 Race Stars - Gameplay Trailer 2 - Features|Gameplay Trailer 2 - Features F1 RACE STARS - KERS|KERS video F1 RACE STARS - Bottle Rocket|Bottle Rocket video F1 RACE STARS Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer F1 RACE STARS Out Now TV AD - UK|"Out Now" UK advertisement F1 RACE STARS - Brazil Fly Through|Brazil Fly Through F1 RACE STARS - Europe DLC Track Fly Through|Europe DLC Track Fly Through F1 RACE STARS - Canada DLC Track - Fly Through|Canada DLC Track Fly Through F1 RACE STARS - India DLC Track Fly Through|India DLC Track Fly Through F1 RACE STARS - China DLC Track Fly Through|China DLC Track Fly Through F1 Race Stars Powered Up Edition - Wii U Launch Trailer|Wii U launch trailer F1 Race Stars Out Now on the App Store|iOS launch trailer Notes External links *Official website Category:Video games Category:2012 Formula One Season Category:2013 Formula One Season